


Send For Me

by hunters_retreat



Series: Window to Window [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He moved in quietly, quickly and had his hands pressed against the glass  on either side of Jensen’s before the other man could move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Tomorrow Night](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/204116.html) and [Face To Face](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/235257.html).

 

 

  

  
  
  
The room was spinning and for one moment he thought it was just a trick of the light.  He looked up from the gallery patron he was talking to and found himself staring at a silhouette in the lobby entrance.  Not just any silhouette, but one he knew better than the art he’d created.

He felt his breath stop and he didn’t realize he’d taken a step forward until he saw the other man take a step back.  The girl beside him, Danni he realized, the curator of the show, touched his arm and Jared had never felt the surge of jealousy that came over him at that, but then she was calling a name, his name, Jensen, and he was stepping away and Jared didn’t know what to do.

The other man, his muse, his…  Jensen.  He was gone, leaving in a rush that could mean so many things and all Jared could think was that he couldn’t let him go.  How many nights had he stared across the way, wishing there were some way to bridge the gap between their windows?  How many nights had he wished to come face to face with him, to find a way to just say hello instead of playing their nightly game?

He shouldn’t go after him, not with a gallery full of patrons that wanted to talk to him, but even as he thought it, he was moving towards the door, no longer frozen to the spot.  He was terrified of losing his muse, of never finding the same passion to paint with, but he feared losing the other man more, feared losing what they might be if they could just find a way past the distance.

He saw him moving quickly through the crowds and Jared sped up so he couldn’t lose him.  He saw the other man stopping, saw the way he rested against the window, so familiar and yet this time the pang of loneliness was too much for him. 

He took a deep breath as he approached.  He moved in quietly, quickly and had his hands pressed against the glass on either side of Jensen’s before the other man could move.  He buried his nose in the short hairs at the back of his neck and took a deep breath.

“You get a better show than the gallery patrons.”  He whispered from behind his ear.

He felt the small huff against his chest.  “Here I thought you were about to strip down and paint something for them.”

Jared laughed lightly.  “No that I save for my muse.”

“Your muse?”

“Uh hu.”  He said, letting his lips trail against the skin of his neck.  “Every night he comes to me, dark and beautiful, watching and waiting for me, and every night he runs from me.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know what to say, maybe he doesn’t have the words to make you understand what he feels when he’s watching you.”

“Maybe tonight…”  Jared reached around and pulled Jensen until they were face to face.  “He could just come home with me.”  Jared smiled then.  “Name’s Jared.”

“Jensen.”

Jared pulled him closer and Jensen didn’t fight him on it.  “Come home with me.”

“Don’t you have a gallery full of people to impress?”

“I don’t care.”

“You think this is worth blowing off all those people?  Blowing off Danni?”

“Yeah,” Jared said, leaning down closer until his lips were a breath away from Jensen’s.  “I really do.”

When their lips met it was soft and warm and Jared felt he could stay right there forever.  He didn’t want to pull away, didn’t want to remember reality or anything else.  Jensen was so hot against him, like he’d always imagined.  It was better though, so much better than what was in his head because Jensen was pressing against him in earnest and all he could think was that Jensen wanted this as much as he did.

“Come home with me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”  Jared asked, pulling back to look Jensen in the eye.

“Yes.”  Jensen said with a smile that made his eyes dance.  “I’ve wanted this for months.”

Jared nodded because Jensen didn’t need to say anything else.  He’d been too afraid to reach across the window, too scared to try to send for the other man, to find a way to ask him to come for him.  He understood.  “Let’s go home then.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said as he pressed one more kiss to Jared’s lips.  “Take me home.”

 

 


End file.
